Is Telepathic Sex Still Sex?
by nyre132
Summary: A well known Youtuber/Magazine Journalist interviews Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr about a more personal aspect of their relationship.
1. Author's Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

"Ok so, I just had this really stupid idea for a fic. Like, a magazine article (not a real magazine, something like cosmo) in a AU world where mutants and humans co-exist peacefully or everyone is a mutant (it doesn't really matter) anyway the article title is "Is telepathic sex still sex?" And they have Charles over to talk about it. Cue him being groovy and sharing too much information about his and Erik's sex life (except not really because you can never have too much information about their sex life) Is anyone willing to write this? I would but I fail. Please?" - someone on tumblr who's account name escapes me...damn

Okay so one day I was on tumblr and was looking through all of the cherik things when I saw this. Someone wanted a magazine article on Charles talking about his sex life with Erik. My interest was piqued and I decided...hm. I might try this. But then I forgot about it. Shame on me right? Well I looked at it again and I had a random spout of inspiration. What if I took this a bit further? What if instead of a magazine article, because I can't write one to save my life, I did an interview instead? So here I am. Writing an interview.


	2. The Vlog

**_Is Telepathic Sex Still Sex?_**

**Author's Notes:** Emilie Irvings and Sara Holmes completely belong to me. Erik, Charles and Moira sadly do not.

**Part One**

"During my random sweeps over the internet I've noticed an increasingly high interest in Hollywood's newest couple, Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. I never paid much attention to them to be honest, not understanding what the hype was all about, but I got curious. So using the magic of Google I looked them up and I must say I was thoroughly surprised at what I found. Most of the gossip about celeberity couples is all fights and scandalous affairs and such but no no no, not with them. All I found was SEX. Yes you heard me, sex.

I mean it's a miracle these two haven't gone apeshit on all of the fans out there. There's fanfics, fanvids, people just talking about sex. It's insane, it's almost as if people looked at them and were shot by Eros or something. I've never seen so much interest in one single couple's sex life. Me being the little pervert I am I instantly decided I had to dig even deeper and find out why everyone cared about it so much. I looked at pictures of them, interviews, all sorts of things and I understand why now. There's a chemistry between them like no other. It made me hot just looking at them with eachother. The constant bedroom eyes and the brushing of hands in dirty places and such. I'm shuddering now just remembering it.

Oh no I'm rambling. Well so the point is I got so interested I went on a research spree to find out just who these two are! Finding out made me even more in love with them. Erik Lensherr is a German imigrant that used to work for the CIA but retired after an accident and went into acting. Talk about a change in profession. Looking at him again it explains a lot, the permanent scowl the stormy eyes that see everything and oh dear lord that body. Mmmm.

Ahem, sorry about that. So continuing, I looked up Charles as well. He graduated from Oxford, majoring in Genetics and even got his Doctorite. I wonder if his good genes are what lead him to that. Heh, oh that was bad. So yes, thinking I'd gotten enough information on them I was fully prepared to make a vlog and dish to all of you about my new found love for them. Something caught my eye though while I was at the store.

'Mutants Everywhere' the tabloid said. Now Mutants are one thing I've always been interested in, it's amazing just how many of them there are around us. And even more so how their abilities differ so much, it's...it's just unbelievable. So I picked it up and almost screamed then and there. Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr are mutants. Ho-ly-shit.

Charles is a telepath, a flipping telepath. You know like read your mind and such, but it goes further then that. He can speak to people that way, control people, he can go so far as to make someone believe they're something they're not for days on end without even lifting a finger. Erik on the other hand has a much more physical ability, excuse my bad joke, he can control any sort of metal. He can bend it to his will as if it was just another part of him. At first I was far too enthralled in the information but a revelation hit me.

Think of the terribly naughty things those two men could do with those abilities. So I got to wondering...do they have telepathic sex? If they do I'd love to know what it's like. With that said I think this rant is damned long enough so I must bid you farewell. If you sneezed during this video bless you. Boop."


	3. The Decision

**Part Two**

"Erik, I'm afraid we've been found out." Charles said, an amused smile on his face as he sat back in his seat, crossing his legs. Erik peeked his head out of the bathroom, half of his face still covered with shaving cream, a confused expression as well.

"What do you mean, Charles?" he asked stepping out to see what it was he was lookin at on the computer screen. Youtube was open and a video was paused, at first all he noticed was the girl on the screen. She looked to be about 18 or so, still very young, she had a pretty round face and the biggest brown eyes in the world. Her curly hair that hung around her face only made her look younger. Then he saw the name of the video 'Telepathic Sex and Ramblings'.

"Seems she knows about our little secret." Charles teased, looking over at his other half that was currently only covered by a towel that was hanging loosely around his hips. His skin was glistened from still being damp after a good hot shower. One Charles had happily joined him in. Erik brushed the still damp hair from Charles face, looking both smug and amused.

"You mean, one of our secrets." he said leaning down to kiss him, completely forgetting about the shaving cream still on his face. Their lips were centimeters away when the phone first started ringing, pulling a rather unattractive groan of annoyance from Erik. "I've got it." he sighed before picking up the phone. He didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice. "What."

_ "We need to talk. Have you seen the girl on youtube with the really curly hair?"_

"...The one with deer eyes?"

_ "Yes! That exact one, so you have seen it-"_

"No. Charles has."

_ "Oh well one of you has seen it, that's all that matters. She's huge for it. Everyone is all abuzz about the idea of telepathic sex, and they want more."_

"I really could care le-"

_ "Too late. I don't know how much you know about this girl but she also works for a magazine and interviews celebrities all the time. Usually they're smaller ones but hey, whatever. She's cute and thought of it before anyone else did it's only fair she get's first go-"_

"What are you talking about." Erik snapped, he calmed slightly feeling the press of lips on his shoulder and a calming hand rubbing circles into the small of his back.

_ ~'Calm your mind, Erik.'~_

_ "I'm talking about the two of you having an interview with her! I've already talked to Charles manager and she agrees wholey, I've set up a date and-"_

"You set up an interview with her so we can talk about our sex life without even asking?" Erik was used to his manager doing odd things and usually not taking into account how Erik felt about them but this was a little too far. He looked about ready to explode when Charles took the phone from him and pushed him away when he tried to take it back.

"I think it's a brilliant though rather scandalous idea, when did you say was the date?"

_ "Oh, Charles! I didn't...it's tomorrow at 2:00. Before you say anything I know very well that this is short notice but what was I supposed to do-"_

"Tomorrow at 2:00 is perfect. Have a lovely day Sara." Charles said before hanging up. Erik was still fuming but had calmed down a bit. "Now Erik, do try to lighten up a bit. It's just an interview."

"Yes a very personal one. It's bad enough everyone sits their and speculates, do we really need to fan the flames?" he sighed going back into the bathroom to finish shaving.

"I understand what you mean Erik, but really it's not what you think. Besides it's not like you're going alone, I'll be their. I'll worry about telling them all the interesting stuff and all you have to worry about is making sure I don't tell them too much."

"That's reassuring..." Erik mumbled sarcastically.

_ ~'I can hear you, Erik.'~_

"I know you can. That's why I said it."

"What if I make a very special promise to you?" Charles asked, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom to watch him. Erik's stormy eyes glanced over at him but then returned their focus to the mirror.

"Are you attempting to black mail me, Charles?"

"No, I'm making a deal with you." he wrapped his arms around Erik's exposed waist, pressing his lips against his back and breathing in his scent. "Go to the interview with me, try to look like you want to be there and I'll give you something you've always wanted."

"And what is tha-" the sentence died on his lips when a sudden rush of images hit his mind. Images of Charles on his knees before him, licking his boots. Erik shuddered at the thought, he had many fantasies they'd never indulged and that was only one of them. The next flash was him tied to the bed completely exposed with his erection dripping with need. Not to mention the fact that he was also blindfolded and gagged. Not one of his nicer fetishes. But the one that really got him was Charles being the dominant one. Charles was never the dominant one. Yeah he was usually the instigator of their more intimate actions but after that Erik was always in control. When he finally had a moment to think straight all he saw was Charles standing before him with a very smug expression.

"So it's a deal. You might want to fix your problem before we head out for the day, darling." he said gesturing to Erik's growing erection before walking out of the bathroom, a very obvious amount of confidence in his stride. So maybe Charles had more control then Erik realized, not that it mattered to him at the moment. He had more important things to deal with due to the images still lingering in his mind.


	4. The Interview

**Part Three**

"Are you sure they're coming? I mean this is a really personal interview, I completely understand if they have no interest in doing it." the young journalist sighed. She was obviously nervous as her hands fidgeted with the papers she held. They were most likely all of the questions that her viewers begged her to ask and any she'd come up with on her own. Sara smiled over at her, trying to ignore Charles' manager who was on the other side of the room pacing. Moira was a bit more realistic with the prospect of them not coming. She knew that Charles was all for it but wouldn't do it without Erik, Erik wasn't a very agreeable man with interveiwers. He preffered his life to be private, like any other person's life was.

"Don't worry, they're coming. Erik hasn't said no to me yet, why start now?" she laughed, though it was obvious she wasn't so sure about that herself. "You said your name was Emilie, correct?" she was trying to distract herself with small talk. Those huge brown eyes looked up at Sara again, the same deer in the headlights look she's had since they first met about half an hour ago.

"Um, yes. Emilie Irvings." she said, a shy smile on her face. Sara couldn't understand how someone so shy was able to put herself all over Youtube and interview so many celebrities. It was obvious she didn't feel very comfortable around others. "I know what you're thinking." she said, suddenly sounding a bit more confident. Sara raised an eyebrow at her and glanced away only to see that Moira had stopped pacing and was now chattering on her phone sounding a bit irritated. "You're thinking, 'how can she have this job?' Well..." she sighed and sat down in the seat intended for the interveiw. "I usually do interviews via webcam and other such things. I feel more comfortable that way."

"Oh, well if it would be better-" Sara had started to tell her they could reschedule when Moira was suddenly next to them, beaming.

"They're on their way. Apparently they got swarmed by some papps that thought they could beat you to the juicy information." Moira said with a small laugh. Emilie grinned widely, showing that she had dimples. She really was an adorable girl, odd that she was so shy.

"They didn't say anything did they?" Sara asked, her eyes slightly widened. She'd hate to ruin Emilie's big break before it had even started. She seemed like such a sweet girl. Moira laughed and shook her head, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Heavens no, they told them if they wanted to know they could watch the interview." Emilie almost looked like she'd explode with happiness at that statement. The ego boost obviously gave her enough confidence to quit fidgeting because when Charles and Erik finally arrived it was almost as if she was a whole other person. Moira and Sara stood off to the side, out of the shot to watch them quietly. The camera's were already rolling when she shook their hands, gesturing for them to sit.

"So today I have with me Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, two of the sexiest men I think the world has ever seen." she said with a small giggle. The cameraman panned out to get all three of them then. Charles was leaned to the side, his legs crossed and looking very much at home. Erik on the other hand looked a bit uncomfortable sitting stiffly in his seat, forcing a smile though it only looked like a grimace.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Emilie." Charles said sweetly. Moira smiled to herself recognizing the ever present friendly charm Charles seemed to hold. It was like there was a magnet inside of him that just pulled people towards it, a very happy sweet handsome magnet. Erik just nodded in agreement, keeping quiet.

"I heard you had a little bit of trouble getting over here?" Emilie offered, making small talk before starting the actual interview. Sara wanted to applaud her for being polite and trying to make them feel more comfortable before starting the bombardment of questions. Most interviewers just dive right in without a thought to how the actors or actresses feel about the situation. Charles chuckled and patted Erik's knee, his hand lingering there.

"You know how the papparazi is, they hear a new story and they swarm it like pirahnnas in the water." he said, earning a small twitch of a smile from Erik. "Erik made sure to put them in their places though." he squeezed his knee to put emphasis on the statement. Erik glanced at him then looked back at Emilie and nodded.

"I'd prefer to only answer the questions once and seeing as we already agreed to do this then here is where they will be answered." his tone was matter of fact and Charles smile was the only thing that kept Emilie from thinking she'd gone and upset them with the whole idea.

"Well you certainly gave your managers a scare." she joked, her smile was a bit forced but they didn't seem phased by it at all. Charles chuckled shifting in his seat, Erik couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Sara he could understand getting scared but Moira was far to calm for that, or so he thought.

"Yes well we'll be sure to make it up to them by making this worth their time, won't we Erik?" Charles beamed at his other half and recieved a nod. Emilie smiled more but could think of no other small talk to make so she decided to just get on with it. Especially since she noticed that Erik seemed to be a bit more comfortable.

"Well, we've got an awfully long list of questions so why don't we get started on this, hm?" she offered, earning a smile from Charles. He gestured for her to go on and start asking away. Erik who had relaxed a bit seemed to tense up again, putting his hand on Charles in hope's to be calmed in some way.


End file.
